Fairy Tail's Azure Striker
by Nexus240
Summary: Read the Summary in the Description Below.


Summary: Two years after the battle with Eden and the Sumeragi group, GV and Copen meet up once again to settle the score between them once and for all. Just when Copen was about to strike the final blow, GV was then transported to purgatory by Kami. There he was reunited with Joule and Asimov. It was then that Kami brought up the dead adept Elise and used her power to reincarnate GV into a new world as a baby with no memory of himself but given new powers by Asimov and reunited with Joule. Found by the famous red headed knight of a certain guild, watch as GV makes a new path towards hope in the Fairy Tail guild.

I want to thank _Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka_ for his story plot. I feel that reincarnation is another great thing aside from time travel.

Please note that I own nothing related to Azure Striker Gunvolt, and Fairy Tail. Please Support the official release.

* * *

Prologue 1

Cold as ice, that was something one blond braided lightning adept had felt when he had passed away. The boy no older than 16 wearing a black a blue uniform(outfit from Azure Striker Gunvolt 2) has recently died in a fierce battle between him and his well known rival. This was Gunvolt, or GV as people call him.

Two years after the battle, with Eden and the Sumeragi Group, as well as the passing of former muse Joule, GV has now moved on with his life, living the normal life as a citizen in Japan.

But not all that lasted when his rival, Copen Kamizono, the adept slaying vengeful white knight showed up to take him down once and for all.

With the new power he stole from the water adept Milas, as well as the newly upgraded ex weapons systems, Copen made Lola fire her hydro zappers right at Gunvolt when he was using his flashfield. The electrocution was too painful, he almost died. When he tried to fight back, his powers were neutralized by getting drenched, also causing him to freeze.

Then GVs heart stopped cold when he saw what his rival pulled out, a gun. But not just any gun. It was the same gun that Asimov stole and used to kill him the first time, along with Joule. After Joule saved him by merging with his body, he could take the weapons effect with less damage.

But now, he was all alone without anyone to save him. Then he was shot, down and out, slowly dying. The last thing he heard was the adept slayer saying, _"you fought well after all these years Azure Striker. Now it ends today. Just know that you were truly a worthy opponent that could match up to me. Goodbye, Gunvolt, my true rival."_ That was all the young adept heard until his consciousness faded to black.

* * *

(GV's perspective)

What happened next, I don't know. My body felt light as a feather, like I was being lifted to the heavens by angels. When I came to, I was in an unknown place. Everything I saw around me was white. Then I saw a giant door. Something told me to open it. So I willed my body to move to open the door. Behind the door was a very giant entity, that looks like a titan that I have learned about in Greek mythology.

 **"Welcome child to my domain,"** the titan said with a divine voice.

"W-who are you?" I replied so nervously due to not facing anything this giant before.

 **"Don't be afraid young one, for I am Kami, the god of all living things, humans or adepts otherwise,"** the now named Kami stated.

I was shocked to the core, I was meeting my creator himself. I had so many questions, but the questions that came to mind were where am I, and why am I here.

When I asked, he replied, " **you are between the routes of heaven and hell, you are in purgatory. The reason I brought you here young adept was because I'm willing to offer you a second chance in life."**

I was shocked to believe that I was dead and meeting the God of us all, as well him trying to bring me back to life.

"But why me?" I said.

 **"I have seen your whole life Azure Striker, and based on your actions, I can tell that you are pure of heart, and are destined for great things in life. I'm sorry that you have never experienced a normal childhood like all others as well losing your loved one. That is why I am giving you a second chance to a new life."** Kami said with such pure words. **"But first, there are a few people who would like to meet you before you start your new journey."**

Then the god reached his hand out and a portal was created. Then two people came out of the portal, two people that I knew all too well from the bottom of my heart.

"Asimov, Joule."

* * *

To be continued.

Next Chapter: Prologue 2.

 **Author Notes:**

The truth is, this will be the very first fanfic/story that I will ever make. I really suck at writing during my time in school. The whole reason I did this fanfic was because I'm a huge fan of the game, as well the anime. I kept having dreams of how I can put two different universes together. And now, I think I can.

I don't know when I will have the time update new chapters, but I will try my very best to make this story worthwhile. Please note that I might try to update old chapters to make it better. Be sure to send some reviews on what you think.

I'll see you next chapter. Nexus out.


End file.
